I Don't Share
by Sassy Kames
Summary: I really didn't give a shit that we were out in public practically dry humping each other. At least people would get the message that I'm his and he doesn't share and that he's mine and I don't share. M to be safe.


**I Don't Share**

I glanced around the loud club only seeing a sea of moving bodies everywhere. My boyfriend had gone through the crowd to get us some drinks. We'd been dancing, if you want to call me grinding up against his ass that, for awhile and decided to take a break. He'd gone off to get us some refreshments while I went to the side of the dance floor leaning against a wall.

Kendall had only been gone for two minutes when a girl in her twenties walked up to me with a flirtatious smile. "Hey, sexy." she purred.

"Hey." I replied with a bored tone of voice and put on a bored expression. I hope she got the message: not interested. She stepped closer to me biting her lip seductively.

"Wanna dance with me?" her purring was quite obnoxious. I decided that I really didn't want or need her in my presence anymore and cut right to the chase.

"Listen, I'm not even remotely attracted to you, let alone dance with you so why don't you run along and go hunt down for some other guy. I'm not interested and I don't think you want to meet my very over jealous boyfriend." with that I turned my attention back to the dancing crowd in the neon flashing light room, searching for Kendall who's been gone for now five minutes.

I didn't bother seeing if the girl left or not. If she stayed she wouldn't be getting a conversation out of me. It wasn't another minute later when I felt an arm slip around my waist. I smiled thinking of my boyfriend and turned to my right before frowning. It was some dude with black curly hair. Nice build but not Kendall.

"Can I help you?" I knock his arm off from my waist and glare.

"Mhm, you sure can, sexy." ugh, here we go again. "Wanna come join me and a few guys that I know-"

And suddenly I had a pair of sweet familiar lips on mine and a small body pressing into my bigger one, making me lean more into the wall. A tongue flicked out against my bottom lip and I parted it from my top one immediately and the tongue slipped inside my mouth, sweeping over every sweet spot I had to offer. I moaned out softly before feeling the wet tongue wrap around my own and giving it a few sucks before letting it go. The soft lips kissed mine passionately and I wrapped my arms around a tiny waist before yanking the body closer to mine. A squeak was heard from that wonderful mouth before it pulled away from mine.

My eyes, which had close during the kiss, opened and I was met with Kendall. He was pressed flushed against me with his hands laying flat against the wall behind me, me being trapped between his outstretched arms. A small smirk played on his slightly swollen lips as he stared at me with bright bottle green eyes. It was suddenly gone, the smirk, as we heard a low whistle coming from beside us.

We both turned to stare at that guy who had a bit drool coming out of his wide mouth. Kendall pressed himself closer to me before letting out a low growl. "Can we help you?" he asked, voice soft but hard and cold as ice.

"Fuck yes..." the guy practically moaned before stepping closer to us. "I was just telling sexy here-"

"Did you just call my boyfriend sexy in front me?" my feisty blonde demanded and the guy grinned.

"Hey, don't sweat it baby-"

"_Don't _call him baby." my voice was smooth but rock hard at the same time. I made my expression look like I was bored and glanced around the room knowing that Kendall had our situation covered. I gave his waist a squeeze before letting my arms drop to my sides and slip inside my black skinny jean's pockets.

"Damn, you both are feisty. It's so hot." ksh, what an idiot. "And boyfriends? Even hotter. Would you two give me and some friends a show? Maybe even let us join in, eh?" I was really fed up at this point. I mean really. I just wanted to go clubbing with my boyfriend without any trouble. Was that too much to ask? The guy was asking for it when his greedy dirty hands almost groped Kendall's ass. I stopped him in time which was good because God knows the dipshit would have his organs splattered all over the floor if he did touch my boyfriend's ass.

I yanked my blonde away and snatched Mr. Grabby's hand with my own, squeezing it as hard as I could. Which was pretty hard considering bones were popping and snapping under my touch.

The gasped in pain and tried pulling away but I just squeezed tighter. "Ow, son of a bitch!"

Kendall snuggled into my chest and stared with amused eyes. "Sorry big boy but that wouldn't work. My boyfriend doesn't like share." the guy gasped again and I let him go watching with satisfaction as he nursed his injured hand to his chest gently.

"It's true. I don't share. Him in particular." I lean back into the wall and Kendall gravitates towards me again, caging me in between his arms once more. He leaned forward and took my bottom lip between his pearly white teeth before letting it go, making it pop back into place. All the while he did this, his eyes were locked on Mr. Grabby's.

"And ya know what? Neither do I. He's mine lover boy but nice try. Now scram or he'll break your other useless hand." Kendall gave the guy a very sexy unamused look while I stared at him with distaste. The guy did scram. Scrammed like no other making me chuckle.

"What an idiot." I comment and Kendall sighed.

"He's not the only one. It took me forever to get our drinks because I got stopped on the way and on the way back. Seriously. Guys need to go to school and learn the word 'No'. It's not hard at all."

My arms wrapped around his waist and I pull him closer. "Some guys were bothering you?"

Kendall buried his face into my neck and let out a breath of air. "Yes. And then I set our drinks down because I saw Mickgrabbers talking to you and touching you."

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "You made quite an entrance." my boyfriend glanced up with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I didn't hear a peep of complain out of you, Mr. Diamond." he leaned up and brushed his lips against mine making me smirk myself. I leaned down and connected our lips together for a moment. Then I pulled away enough so I could whisper, "Must have been doing something right then."

Kendall giggled before grasping my face and yanking me down for another hard yet passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, squeezing his smaller body tightly. A soft moan escaped his lips as I thrusted my tongue into sweet mouth and swirled his around with it before sucking it into my mouth and giving it nice slow tugs. My hands wandered down to his _(mine) _ass and massaged the soft mounds roughly before scooping him up in my arms by them, moving backwards until my back was against the wall. His legs were wrapped around my middle and his arms were around my neck, fingers tugging and pulling on my hair.

I began to lift his body up, moaning as he slid against mine perfectly. He got the message and began to roll his hips into mine, me helping him by lifting him up by his butt. He was panting into my mouth, soft whimpers and moans working out of him as he continued with his hip thrusts and rolls.

I really didn't give a shit that we were out in public practically dry humping each other. At least people would get the message that I'm his and he doesn't share and that he's mine and _I don't share._

* * *

**A/N **Another sort of jealous one shot. He he. :3 It was actually inspired by my profile pic which you can't really see but it's a photo shopped pic of James leaning against the wall staring sexily at the camera while Kendall has arms on either side of him and is also looking at the camera sexily. *0* It's the greatest Kames picture of all times even though it's fake. Got it from tumblr. :3

Any who, hope you all liked this!

-Jaya

p.s I deleted Quit Playing Games With My Heart because it wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I'm starting it over but wanted to let whoever was reading it know!


End file.
